User talk:Tdi
Welcome Hi, welcome to IRC Camps Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the IRC Camps Season One page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nalyd Renrut (Talk) 02:13, November 14, 2009 Two Episodes Tonight Just a reminder that at six o'clock eastern time SHARP we will be starting! Here is a link to the IRC. Remember to come as "(character name)|(team initials; SD/KA)" when you arrive. If you can't come, tell me. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:50, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey, just a remind that tonight at 6:00 pm eastern time we start episode five! Here is the channel! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 14:28, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey, just a reminder that tonight is another episode of IRC Camps! If you can't make it, let me know ASAP! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:03, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Tonight at 6:00 eastern time we will be doing our cave man movie! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:43, January 2, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome, I actually really enjoyed playing Roman! I think he's a pretty cool character. : ) P.S. I've actually been Cody-obsessed for a while, but I'm still Noah-obsessed XD. --'Tdifan + 1234' 00:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I think Nalyd is more like Beth-Lindsay-Ravioli-Princessa obsessed XDDD. and yeah, Sunny and Chimmy and Duncan obsessed.--'Tdifan + 1234' 01:01, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey everybody! Tonight at 6:00 we will be having our IRC Camp, but in this channel. It is possible that color will not work in the channel, so we may have to specify which of our characters is talking in different ways. See you all then! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:02, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Just a reminder, tonight will be another dramatic episode of IRC Camps! Same time and place as last week! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:37, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello, eliminated contestant. Remember, tonight is the final two night! Come to the IRC to vote for a winner. Voting will be after 6:00, but please log on anywhere from 5:00-6:30.Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, IRC Camps starts tonight at 5:30 PM eastern time! Please look at the side bar for the new link, and try to come early if you can. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:53, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New episode tonight at 5:30! Please remember to update your character page, and help with relationships/conflicts/friendships/alliance pages!Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New episode tonight at 5:30 eastern time! Thanks to everyone who's been updating their character pages! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps episode tonight at 5:30! Shane won't be there, and there is a chance I'll miss it. If I'm not there at 5:30, I'll message you ASAP to tell you when we'll do the episode.Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:15, October 9, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps tonight at 5:30! If you have any ideas for a challenge/episode title, please let us know! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:50, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Tonight, an all new episode of IRC Camps at 5:30! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:13, October 23, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! Be there, or be square. (But, if you don't come, that's cool too I guess.) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:04, October 30, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! It's possible the episode will be postponed, I'll notify you guys on Chatango if it is. Would anybody be able to come tomorrow?Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:34, November 6, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:18, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey, the finale is this Friday at 5:30 PM! If you can't make it, please message me and tell me who you want to vote for! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:23, December 6, 2010 (UTC) You mean Louis right? XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:12, December 8, 2010 (UTC)